Fix you
by Hell-Later-On
Summary: Stiles se retrouve 6 ans auparavant, la nuit de l'incendie... Figé dans cette vision la culpabilité le ronge devant son incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit alors qu'une tragédie se déroule sous ses yeux..


**Fix you**

Devant moi la maison, ou plutôt ce qui en restait veillait sur ces quelques souvenirs qu'on pouvait encore entrevoir à travers les vitres cassées et les planches avachies, rongées par le temps et les intempéries que mes doigts parcouraient en silence. Dressée comme une guerrière prête à défendre son passé, elle protégeait ce qui restait du peu des vies qui y avait été enlevées 6 ans auparavant par cette femme misérable. L'odeur de l'humidité et des feuilles trempées ne cachait pourtant pas celle de la fumée qui semblait avoir traversé le temps pour être encore présente après tant d'années, son arôme âcre me rappelait à quel point la vie était une chose fragile, trop précieuse pour être volée par une simple folie passagère. La colère monta en moi d'un coup sec, me coupant le souffle pour quelques secondes alors que je repensai à cette folle. Elle se prenait pour qui? Tuer d'innocentes personnes, briser la confiance de Derek le détruisant pour le restant de sa vie, tuer sa famille! Pour qui se prenait-elle? Les mots revenaient sans arrêt dans ma tête encore et encore, pour qui se prenait-elle? Elle avait brisé Derek, me l'avait rendu en miettes. Je ne pourrai jamais la pardonner pour lui avoir fait ça, je souhaitait juste que son esprit ne trouve jamais la paix et qu'il ère pendant des millénaires perdu, là dans le temps. C'est tout ce que Kate méritait.

Je fus soudainement pris d'un violent vertige alors que je me sentit projeté dans ce qui me semblait les années et la vie, me retrouvant donc devant la maison des Hale, seulement cette fois, en tant que brasier ardant. Je restai là, figé par la peur. Chacun de mes muscles paralysés, mais surtout outré par mon incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit alors que des âmes innocentes étaient consumées à l'intérieur de ces murs enflammés, piégés dans leur propre maison, un endroit où ils se croyaient enfin en sécurité. Mon corps entier refusait de bouger, j'eus beau essayer, seulement les larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux rivés sur les flammes croissantes. Je compris alors ce que Derek ressentait, il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire, de ne pas avoir pu sauver sa propre famille des griffes de Kate. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir et c'est ce qu'il refusait de comprendre, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir, même encore le blâme revenait en partie surtout à Gérard.. Le vieux fou, son seul but était donc de tuer des personnes innocentes, des loups-garous. Dangereux ou pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était les voir morts, au péril de ses propres enfants et tout ça sans même se salir les mains, car bien sûr Gérard est beaucoup plus important que sa famille et il ne doit surtout pas mourir! La rage montait en moi alors que chaque cri émanant de la maison me faisait l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur et me brisait en mille morceaux à l'image d'enfants inoffensifs étant dévorés par le feu, par l'injustice qui leur avait été commise. Ils étaient là, sans défense, n'ayant rien demandé à la vie pour subir un tel destin et moi je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'écouter leurs hurlements de désespoir sans pouvoir rien faire. Je voyais les couleurs tourbillonner ensemble, le rouge se mouver avec le orange pour se réduire en cendres se déposant sur mes bras et mes jambes impuissantes devant une telle tragédie. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les sauver, leur chuchoter tout bas une fois sortis de l'incendie que tout allait bien aller par la suite, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais seulement là, incapable de quoi que ce soit, l'estomac noué par le sentiment de culpabilité qui prenait petit à petit la place de la rage.

C'est alors que j'entendis les sirènes à l'horizon, les pompiers arrivèrent tous les uns plus pressés que les autres se précipitant vers la maison. La fumée se faisait dense et réduisait la visibilité et surtout la qualité de l'air environnant, mais je pouvais tout de même apercevoir leur visage terrifiés, désespérés devant le brasier infernal qui ne cessait de grossir sous leurs yeux. Les renforts ne tardèrent pas à arriver et alors que les pompiers s'activaient de plus en plus une silhouette fit son apparition au travers des flammes et le corps mi-carbonisé de Peter s'effondra sur la galerie, vidé de toutes forces. Au même moment un cri déchirant parvint de ma droite, je sus tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, c'était Laura. Je vis la jeune fille âgée d'une quinzaine d'années s'élancer vers le feu à toute vitesse les larmes s'échappant à une allure fulgurante sur ses joues déjà maculées de longues traînées noires causées par le mascara, seulement pour être arrêtée par les forces de l'ordre. Elle se débattait violemment criant à pleins poumons de la laisser aller les sauver et comme ses yeux se tintèrent de rouge, elle compris comme moi que son père venait de succomber à ses blessures lui léguant par le fait même sa position d'Alpha. Son corps se mis à frissonner alors qu'elle recula calmement, la douleur encombrant son regard. Elle savait très bien ce qui venait de se passer et avait parfaitement conscience du fait que si son père, l'Alpha, n'avait pas survécu, plus personne n'était encore en vie. Abattue, elle vint rejoindre le garçon dissimulé à l'abri des regards essayant de se protéger de la douleur. Dès que j'aperçus son visage je senti mon cœur se déchirer à travers mon torse. J'aurais voulu courir, le prendre dans mes bras, essayer de le réparer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sécher la larme qui s'échappait du coin de son oeil. Juste lui dire ''Je suis là Derek, je suis là. '' pouvoir le consoler ou simplement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes pour lui faire savoir ma présence. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, rien du tout et ça me rendais fou. Je ne pouvais même pas faire un seul pas en sa direction et c'est à peine si je pouvais le voir pouvant seulement bouger les yeux. Je tentai de crier, de laisser en dehors de moi tous ces sentiments qui m'envahissaient, la rage, le désespoir, la tristesse, la culpabilité, la souffrance, mais j'étais incapable de produire un seul son, chaque partie de mon corps était comme paralysée, figée là. Et mon Derek, lui, brisé, seul encore une fois, sans personne pour qui le consoler, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je me santais lâche, inutile, méprisable, qu'est-ce que je faisais là, debout à ne rien faire alors que l'amour de ma vie se détruisait lentement dans son coin sombre, sans une main pour l'aider à se relever ni personne pour l'épauler dans ce qu'il traversait?

Une douleur vive dans la poitrine, la sensation que quelqu'un vous enfonce un couteau en plein dans le dos en même temps qu'il vous tire une balle dans le cœur. Se fichant complètement du fait qu'il vous blesse, qu'il vous fait plus que mal, mais bien qu'il vous arrache une partie de vous. L'impression que le monde se retourne contre vous, que tout le long on vous a détesté alors qu'on vous faisait croire le contraire. Que tout ce que vous avez cru jusqu'à ce jour n'était que des paroles sur des piles de mensonges. Le sentiment de se retrouver seul malgré les gens qui vous entourent, qu'on vous lance des pierres vous couvrant d'injures d'avoir été aussi stupide pour avoir fait confiance. Que votre univers s'écroule en quelques secondes, qu'on vous pousse en bas d'une falaise. Se sentir drainé de ce qu'on est, de ce qu'on a toujours cru être. Le pressentiment que vos jours seront noirs, sans vie. Que les gens continueront de vous blesser sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que vous succombiez. Que vous vous réduirez à l'état de poussière à force d'être dégradé par leurs mots pleins de haine, d'aversion et de dégoût. Tout ça avec l'assurance alors que la personne qui vous a fait tout ce mal est couverte de lauriers. Tout ça uniquement en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est ce qu'est le sentiment de trahison. On ne comprend jamais ce que ça fait avant d'être détruit en miettes sois-même...

C'est ce que Derek traversait, et c'est des griffes de ce sentiment que je ne n'avait pas la possibilité de le sauver. Car tout ce que j'eus souhaité était simplement d'être la lumière dans la noirceur qui composait son monde, d'être sa bouée alors que les vagues l'emportaient loin du rivage, d'être la pluie qui viendrait après la sécheresse..  
Mais simplement, être celui qui sauverait son âme...

N/A

Alors voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé :) désoler pour les fautes je fais de mon mieux :S

~ Hell-Later-On ~


End file.
